Fate Echo/Map
Special map for the Fate Echo event. There are 2 quiz stages and 3 styling battle stages. Completing these stages will give you Faith Runes . Stages 1 - Wasteland Star *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Innocent Passerby **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 8, Picky Immune 5, Picky Bounce 2 Tuda Tribe Stardust is to hold a divination rite. It's a long journey, change into something easy to move. *'Tuda:' Nikki, Momo, this way. Let me show you around. *'Momo:' Wow, I never thought Wasteland could have a museum! Is it in a tent? *'Tuda:' Exactly. But it's a little different from the usual museums. It only collects some old divination tools. *'Nikki:' Divination tools?... Sounds cool! *'Tuda:' Different diviners have different ways, and many ancient methods were lost. Lucky their tools are kept till today. *'Momo:' Let's go! *'Nikki:' Hey, look at the girl in the museum... Isn't it Starlet? *'Starlet:' Nikki! Momo! *'Nikki:' Starlet, we meet again~ You come to visit the museum? *'Momo:' She might just be lost... *'Starlet:' I... intended to visit Wasteland! But I wanted to go to Tribe Stardust... *'Momo:' What did I say? Don't worry, you are in the right country after all. *'Tuda:' Tribe Stardust? Are you going to join the divination rite of the new archpriest? *'Starlet:' Yes! I heard that it's one of the oldest tribes in the Wasteland. I think I can learn much there. *'Momo:' A new archpriest in an old tribe... Nikki, we shouldn't miss that! *'Nikki:' That sounds interesting. I'd like to see that too. *'Starlet:' Great! If we go together, we won't get lost! *'Tuda:' Stardust Tribe locates in a barren area, so it's called 'Corner Forsaken by Goddess', but their archpriests are legendary. *'Momo:' I'm getting more excited! *'Tuda:' The road to Tribe Stardust is a tough one. You'd better change into clothes easy to move. 2 - On the Road *Quiz Stage Momo To travel the desert, you should know some astrology knowledge. Get ready! 3 - Reach Stardust *Quiz Stage Cali Are you here for the divination? Wonderful, let me interview you before the rite starts. 4 - Divination Rite *Style: , , , *Opponent: Passerby Girl **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 1, True Love 3, Clock 2 Starlet Though the rite itself is very sacred, prophecy is a little weird. Wear something invisible and sneak into the temple to find it out. *(Buffeted by hot wind and dust, they came to a heavily eroded but solemn temple. A priest stood in the shadow.) *'Nikki:' Is this the rite? Look, something appeared on the altar. *'Momo:' Meow! Starlet, do you recognize that symbol? *'Starlet:' ... Looks like-- *'Nikki:' Hm? What's wrong with the child? *(They saw a girl in simple clothes shouldering the way through the crowd to the altar. She reached her arm out.) *'Girl:' Archpriest Salma! *(The archpriest Salma nodded her head, and the crowd made a path for the girl.) *'Salma:' My child, what can I help you with? *'Girl:' Archpriest Salma. My mom is severely sick. Can you tell me when will she recover? *'Salma:' Good boy, if you are hungry, what will you do? *'Girl:' If I'm hungry? I'll find food... *'Salma:' Yes, when you are hungry, you find food. *'Salma:' So is divination. This time, God says Hope, but don't forget that you have to realize it yourself. *'Girl:' I understand! I'll try my best to look after my Mom! *'Nikki:' Archpriest is so great... Her voice delivers a feeling of peace. *'Momo:' Yes, yes, when you are hungry, you eat! *'Nikki:' Starlet, what's it? *'Starlet:' Though I don't understand the rite, I know the symbol... Nikki, change into invisible clothes. *'Nikki:' Eh? What? *'Starlet:' Let's go to the archpriest. *'Momo:' Do you want to sneak into the temple?! *'Starlet:' Hush-- 5 - Fate Read *Style: , , , , *Tag(s): *Opponent: Starlet **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 5, Critical Eye 4, Sleeping 1, Clock 1 Salma The divination is but a glance of the Goddess. Wear Wasteland clothes and join the ceremony. Opening *(They approached the temple silently. People entranced by the rite didn't notice them.) *In the temple, they find the archpriest is already there, seemingly waiting for them. *'Salma:' I've been waiting. *'Starlet:' Archpriest, why are you lying? *'Nikki:' ... Starlet?! What are you talking about? *'Momo:' Do you mean... The divination is false? *'Starlet:' No, but the symbol... If my memory is right, that symbol, the broken circle, is a symbol of misfortune. *'Salma:' Do you know why Tribe Stardust ended up like this? *'Nikki:' I heard that this was the biggest oasis and the place nearest to the Goddess. But the Goddess withdrew her favor. *'Salma:' Sometimes, a disaster cannot be avoided. It is the prophecy that the Goddess forsaking the land led to the desolation. *'Salma:' The result of divination is but an omen and nothing is ever fixed. Faith should never be the reason for people to give up. *'Nikki:' So, you choose not to tell the truth so that people still harbor faith and hope? *'Starlet:' But to hide the truth... Is it really the right thing to do? *'Salma:' No, hope is not false. The Goddess never forsakes us. I'm here, Stardust is here, that's the best evidence. *'Salma:' Listen, the ceremony has started. Relax, change into Wasteland clothes and enjoy the ceremony. Conclusion *(After they walk out of the temple, Starlet is still thinking of what archpriest just said.) *'Nikki:' Hey! Look! Something is falling... Something shiny... *(Shimmering dust falls in the night, like it is answering the shining symbol on the altar.) *'Momo:' Look! They fall into the broken part and complete the circle! *'Nikki:' Starlet, then what does this symbol mean? *'Starlet:' From the misfortune, the hope is born... *(The cheer from the people resounds. The wind blows and the dust shimmers, like a blink of the Goddess.) Quiz Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Fate Echo